


an attempt at a seungjin smut

by liquidaki



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, hyunjin, seungjin - Freeform, seungmin - Freeform, straykids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidaki/pseuds/liquidaki
Summary: my attempt on smut 🧙
Relationships: SEUNGJIN
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	an attempt at a seungjin smut

Hyunjin pinned seungmin to the couch, holding both his wrists with one hand, he started to kiss all over his neck making some dark purple spots form. seungmin let out a little moan as Hyunjin smirked. "You like me marking you like this, baby?" Hyunjin said as he sucked on a certain spot on seungmins neck. seungmin let out a louder whine. Hyunjin then proceeded to roam his hands under seungmins shirt, feeling the warm skin, he enjoyed watching seungmin squirm under his touch. He pinched seungmins pink buds as he lifted his shirt higher for better access. He leaned his head closer to seungmins chest and sucked on his nipple making seungmin arch his back and moan louder than before. "J-j-jinniee~" seungmin moaned out, not realizing what he had just called him "What's my name, baby boy?" Hyunjin growled "d-daddy I'm sorry" seungmin yelped as Hyunjin was pulling seungmins pants down along with his boxers "it's too late baby" Hyunjin smirked as he put 2 fingers inside seungmins mouth. Seungmin sucked on his fingers, making sure they were all slick. Hyunjin pulled his fingers away from a seungmins mouth, saliva connecting them. He teased his fingers around seungmins rim making seungmin squirm and whine "baby stay still, this is your punishment remember" Hyunjin commanded. Seungmin tried his best to stay still as Hyunjin teased his entrance. Suddenly Hyunjin thrust 2 fingers inside of seungmin, making seungmin arch his back and moan loudly as he felt Hyunjin brush his sweet spot "d-daddy!~" Hyunjin began thrusting inside, making sure to hit all of his good spots, seungmin whined as Hyunjin took his fingers out and got up from the bed. Seungmin looked up and saw Hyunjin bringing back a brightly colored box that seungmin knew all too well. Hyunjin smirked as he saw seungmin realize what was going to happen. Hyunjin opened the box and took out a silk blindfold, a vibrator, a cock ring, and handcuffs. He put the blindfold on seungmin as well as the handcuffs. Seungmins eyesight replaced with black and he whined because he couldn't see Hyunjin. Hyunjin smirked and turned on the vibrator, bringing it to seungmins entrance and slowly pushed in, seungmin moaned very loudly at the sudden intrusion. Seungmin started to roll his hips back, trying to get more pleasure as Hyunjin was slowly pushing it in. "d-daddy! Please fuck me!" Seungmin whined as Hyunjin slipped the toy out, teasing him once again. "Why should I baby" Hyunjin said with a smirk, "daddy I want to feel you in me! Not some toy! I want you to fill me up daddy!" Seungmin begged, horny asf.  
"What's the magic word, darling?" Hyunjin said as he pushed the vibrator back in, turning it on the highest setting "p-please!" Seungmin screamed, feeling the vibrator hit his prostate, Hyunjin thrust it in at a ridiculous pace "daddy I'm close!" Seungmin warned. Hyunjin kept thrusting the toy inside seungmin until he was sure the younger was about to release "daddy!" Seungmin screamed, feeling Hyunjin place the cock ring on his dick, preventing him from releasing, Seungmin rolled his eyes back and his body shook feeling his orgasm being blocked. "Good boy, you did so well for me" Hyunjin said as he pulled the vibrator out. He reached behind seungmins head to untie the blindfold. Seungmins hair was messy, lips swollen and eyes consumed with lust. "Do you still want to be fucked, baby boy?" Hyunjin said as he caressed seungmins cheek. "Yes please" he replied, leaning into hyunjins touch. Hyunjin placed his hands on seungmins hips, lifting him up making seungmin straddle Hyunjin. "Ride me baby"  
-  
-

Seungmin lined hyunjins dick with his entrance and sank down, happy that his boyfriend was finally inside him. Hyunjin kept his hands on seungmins waist to assist him in moving up and down. Seungmin lifted up and slammed down again, letting loud moans escape from him mouth as he felt hyunjins dick hit his sweet spot. "Baby, your doing so good" Hyunjin groaned as he felt seungmins warm heat engulf his dick. Seungmin started bouncing up and down, putting his hands on hyunjins chest. Hyunjin leaned towards seungmin and engulfed him into a passionate kiss while seungmin was still bouncing on his cock. Seungmin pulled away "daddy, I'm about to cum!" He said while panting. "Okay baby, cum with me" Hyunjin replied, taking the cock ring off of his boyfriend. Seungmin screamed as he felt Hyunjin fill him up, making him release as well. Seungmin flopped down on his boyfriends chest, feeling exhausted. "You did so well baby" Hyunjin said as he kissed all over seungmins face, he lifted seungmin up and carried him into the bathroom, placing him into the bath tub full of bubbles (-A.N it's a bubble bath btw idk how or when he filled it up but it's there-) Hyunjin helped seungmin wash up and dry off before wrapping him in a fluffy towel and carrying him to the bed. He got into bed next to seungmin and pulled the blankets up. Seungmin nuzzled into hyunjins chest and whispered a small "I love you" Hyunjin pet his hair and cuddled him closer before responding "I love you too"

-end-


End file.
